Bloopers
by Naima Wolf
Summary: COMPLETED Some mistakes the guys did, while they were acting. It's not real!
1. Pilot

**Bloopers**

**By: **Scarlet Wings Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or the Winchetser boys, although...I want to borrow them for an hour?...a minute?...ok, a second? fine fine!

**Summary:** Some mistakes the guys did, while they were acting.

-

-

-

**Chap 1: Pilot**

**Dean**: Whoa, easy, tiger.

**Sam**: Dean?

**(Dean** laughs)

**Sam**: (Breathing heavily) you scared the cr-crap-(**Jared** laughs)

"CUT! AGAIN!"

**Dean**: Whoa, easy, tiger.

**Sam**: Dean?

(Dean laughs)

**Sam**: (Breathing heavily and then burst out laughing)

**Jared**: I am sorry!

**Jensen**: (smiling smugly) A laughing tiger

**Jared**: Shut up!

"CUT!"

-

-

-

**Sam**: Yeah? When I told dad when I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45.

**Dean**: Well what was he supposed to do?

**Sam**: I was 9 years old. He was supposed to say "Don't be afraid of the dark."

**Dean**: Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you kidding me of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!

(The light goes off and the rest of the cast shouts **BOO!!!**)

**Jensen**: See! (**Jensen** and **Jared** laugh)

-

-

-

**Sam**: Sounds about right. I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection.

**Dean**: Why?

**Sam**: Well for one they are cassette tapes, and two— (Pulls out a few cassette tapes) Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.

**Dean**: (Grabs a cassette from **Sam** and pops it in the player) House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his ass hole, ass-? (He looks at the director) was it ass hole?

**Jared**: (laughs) Cake hole.

**Jensen**: (smiles and looks at the camera) You heard me!

"CUT!"

-

-

-

**(Dean** on a computer on the "Jericho Herald" web page. In the Search bar **Dean** types in "Female Murder Hitchhiking". The page comes back saying, "No results found." He tries typing in "Female Murder Centennial Highway", again, "No results found.")

**Sam**: (Sticks his hand out to grab the mouse) Let me try.

**Dean**: (Smacks **Sam's** hand) I got it. (**Sam** pushes **Dean's** rolling chair out of the way a bit too hard, so **Dean** falls with the chair)

**Jared**: You ok there, man? (He laughs, he helps **Jensen** up)

**Jensen**: (gets up) Next time give me a shout when you plan on killing me.

-

-

-

For the fiftieth time!

**Sam**: To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back.

**Dean**: (Grabs **Sam** by the shirt and shoves him up against a rail on the bridge) don't talk about her like that. (**Dean** lets **Sam** go)

**Jared**: Yo director, I am getting a brain damage here (he rubs his head)

The cast laughs

-

-

-

**Sam**: (looking down into the water) Dean! Dean!

**Dean**: (Crawls out of the water below) What?

**Sam**: Hey, are you all right?

**Dean**: (is covered in mud from the river) I'm super. (He starts slipping around. **Jensen** tried to get up, but he fell on his butt. The cast laughs at him)

**Jensen**: Someone give me a hand will ya!

-

-

-

**Policeman**: So. Fake US Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?

**Dean**: My boobs. (Smiles)

**Policeman**: (laughs) You have the right to become a woman!

**Jensen**: Hell yeah baby

-

-

-

**Constance**: Take me home.

**Sam**: No.

(The doors lock and Sam tries to unlock them to escape. The car is put in gear and the gas pedal is pressed in. He tries to control the steering wheel but Constance is controlling it, so he lets go and tries to push the door out. Constance's image flickers in the back seat as the car pulls up to the house at the end of Breckenridge Road. The car shuts off even though the doors are still locked.)

**Sam**: Don't do this.

**Constance**: I can never go home.

"CUT!"

**Jared**: (looks at camera) Do you know how weird you look when you're talking to yourself! (He shakes his head and smiles) so not cool!

-

-

-

**Sam**: We got work to do. (Shuts the trunk, but it opened up. **Jared **tries to close again but it wouldn't close)

**Jared**: What's on with it?

**Jensen**: Dude, you're so frail (he closes the trunk with great force and it stays shut) see! I'm older, stronger and smarter.

**Jared**: Shut up!

"CUT!"

-

-

-

**A/N:** _Don't ask me why the hell I did that. I was bored! Do you want me to continue this?_


	2. Wendigo

**A/N** _Wait…you actually like it? WOW, I never expected people to read it, let alone like or love it. _

_I was gob smacked, aww bless you all. I was extremely bored that night, so I was reading the scripts of Supernatural. While reading it I imagined Jared and Jensen doing these silly mistakes while reading their lines. I was like "Why not?" but I thought it was going to be lame and stupid._

_Um…yeah I made 'em up. This didn't appear in a site or happened in the show or in the DVD; actually, I don't even own the DVD (some fan I am!)_

-

-

-

**Chap 2. Wendigo**

**Dean**: You okay?

**Sam**: Yeah I'm fine

**Dean**: (Nods) Another nightmare?

(**Sam** clears his throat, but he somehow snorts very loudly. He burst out laughing)

**Jensen**: (Shocked) Dude, what was that?

**Jared**: (Laughs uncontrollably)

**Jensen**: You sounded like a dying pig!

They laugh

-

-

-

**Sam**: (Through this whole conversation, Sam pulls out newspaper articles out of a briefcase to show to Dean) So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found.

**Dean**: Any before that?

**Sam**: Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork. Pulls out his laptop)

**Sam**: (He stays quiet and then laughs)

**Jensen**: What are hell you waiting for?

**Jared**: It's not real (he holds out a fake laptop)

"CUT! WHO THE HELL SWITCHED THE LAPTOP"

**Jensen**: How can you not feel the light weight in your bag? (He smiles smugly and walks off)

**Jared**: (To the camera, quietly) I don't know who the hell done it, but I have a fair idea on who might be behind it. (He looks at Jensen, then back at camera) I'll get him for this

-

-

-

During break

**Jared**: You alright there, Jenny?

**Jensen**:(Nods) I'm cool, Jay-Jay

-

-

-

**Dean**: Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls.

**Sam**: So it's probably something else, something cor-corp-dco-what was it again? (He smiles)

**Jensen**: Corporeal (laughs)

"CUT! AGAIN"

For the tenth time

**Dean**: Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls.

**Sam**: So it's probably something else, something corpera-(he laughs)

**Jensen**: It's corporeal man! (He looks at the director) Can we have another Sammy?

**Jared**: (He strikes Dean's head) Ass hole!

-

-

-

**Dean**: I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever. So we okay?

**Hailey**: Yeah, okay.

**Dean**: And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions? (Ruffles through his bag)

**Jensen**: Where is the M&Ms? (He looks the director)

"CUT! WHERE THE HELL IS THE M&Ms?"

**Jared**: (Smiles conceitedly)

-

-

-

During break

**Jared**: (Makes funny and silly faces at the camera)

**Jensen**: (Smacks Jared's head) cut the crap out!

They laugh

-

-

-

**Roy**: You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight.

**Sam**: Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.

**Roy**: (Laughs) you know you're crazy right?

**Sam**: Yeah? You ever hunt a win- (Roy pushes Sam in mid-sentence, but it was too hard. Sam stumbles and falls on his back. He laughs)

**Roy**: Oh shit, you ok? (He helps Jared up)

(The cast laugh)

**Jensen**: (Smiles) Sweet!

-

-

-

**Dean**: More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We gotta track it back there.

**Hailey**: And then how do we stop it?

**Dean**: Well guns are useless so are knives, basically (Pulls out a can of lighter fluid swiftly and it slips out of his hands. It hits Jared's head)

**Jared**: (Rubs his head) AW Man! What the hell!

"CUT! ARE YOU OK JARED?""

**Jensen**: (Struggles not to laugh) I didn't mean it (he laughs with the rest of the cast)

-

-

-

**A/N:** _Uhh… (Scratches head)… I guess this chapter wasn't at all and it was short. Drop in some comments in the review box and do lemme know what you think. Bless. I am more than happy to continue, that's if you want me to!_


	3. Dead In The Water

**A/N:** _That's so sweet of you everyone, I loved the reviews and it keeps me updating more and more in a fast pace. Keep reviewing. Although one person had a negative idea about this, I never expected everyone to like it anyway and everyone have different tastes. :)_

-

-

-

**Chapter 3: Dean In The Water**

**Sam**: The trail for dad—it's getting colder every day.

**Dean**: Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?

**Sam**: I don't know. Something, anything.

**Dean**: You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?

**Sam**: Yeah, I know you do, it's just—

**Jensen**: I was the one with him all those years. I want to find my daddy…. my only dad (he starts faking a cry) I hate you Sammy. (He wails loudly)

"CUT!"

The cast and Jared laugh hysterically.

-

-

-

(Sam and Dean driving to a small town. They pass a sign that says, "Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI." They pull up to the cabin that was shown earlier, and they knock on the door. Sophie's brother answers it.)

**Dean**: Will Carlton?

**Will**: Yeah that's right.

**Dean**: I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service. (He shows the badge)

**Will**: (Nods)

**Jensen**: We'd like to scratch your fat hairy ass, if that's all right with you? (He puts the badge in his pockets)

**Jared**: (Nods enthusiastically)

Will burst out laugh with the rest of the cast. (**A/N**: this one is not mine. I saw it in youtube; it should be in DVD. Jensen's line cracked me up none stop)

-

-

-

**Jared**: Who wants to see Jensen getting whipped?

**The whole cast**: ME!!!

-

-

-

(Andrea taps on the door)

**Andrea**: Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later.

**Jake**: Gentlemen, this is my daughter.

**Dean**: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean. (Shakes her hand) When he pulls away, he sees something greenish which is gooey and sticky on his hand

**Jensen**: What the-? (He tries to wipe it off, but it stuck to his other hand too)

"CUT!"

**Andrea**: (Laughs) It was Jared's idea (she points at Jared who smiles innocently)

**Jensen**: (He looks at Jared) You're dead

The cast laughs.

-

-

-

**Dean**: So…cute kid.

**Andrea**: Thanks.

**Dean**: Kids are the best, huh?

**Andrea**: (Laughs) Sorry…

"CUT!"

**Jensen**: I lied. (He smiles) Kids are the worst thing that ever been on earth.

**Andrea**: You are so cruel (Continues laughing with Jared and the rest of the cast)

-

-

-

**Someone**: How is it like working on the set of Supernatural?

**Jensen**: It's like working with bunch of kids

(Jared runs around on the set screaming like a maniac)

**Jensen**: That's an example

-

-

-

They pull up again to the Carlton's house.

**Sam**: Looking around outside for Mr. Carlton. Mister Carlton!?

They hear an engine, and see Bill Carlton going out on the lake in his boat.

**Dean**: Hey, check it out.

Dean race over to the end of the dock with Sam behind him, and yell to him. Dean stops suddenly which made Sam to collide in to him from behind. Dean stumbles and falls on the water

"Cut!"

Jared laughs

**Jensen**: (Gets out of the water with Jared's help) Dude you gonna pay for this. The water is freaking freezing. (He shivers)

**Jared**: I am sorry Jen.

**Jensen**: Man! You've been on my ass lately!

The cast laughs

-

-

-

**Sam**: (Looking at the picture) See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.

**Dean**: Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart.

**Sam**: You know, um…what you said about mom…you never told me that before.

**Dean**: It's no big deal…Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?

**Jared**: (He lungs at Jensen. Jensen tries to push him off with no use) You know I love chick flick moments.

"Cut!"

The cast laughs.

-

-

-

**A/N:** _I tried my best and I think I got carried away._

_I didn't know that this is not allowed (person fics) I only used their name to emphasis that they are not reading their lines. Since the majority of the reviewers want more of this, I don't think it should create a problem, right?_

_Keep reviewing, Bless_


	4. Phantom Traveler

**A/N: **_I know! I deserve every sort of punishment. A lot of people were waiting for it and I took my time. Before you agree on a punishment, I have an excuse; I've been caught up in a lot of things; family, uni, work, the site had some defaults and other complicated things. Come on people! I have a life beyond this site. So uh…ok let's get on with it._

**Oh yeah**….** Special**, **special** thanks to **Cassie Winchester**, **Emsyd**, **Rae Atermis**, **Oo-Dirty-Little-Secret-oO**, **Thru Terry's Eyes**, **deli41321**, **LaurenWinchester**, **-blue-oyster-cult-love-**, **Lilithxfic**, **Cbloom**, **LRP**, **Ghostwriter**, **Two-Bit Wannabe**, **holychocolatestarfish**, **bhh charmed SN fangirl**, **StarLightStarBright567**, **Landwing**, **phoebechan**, **lilia**, **WonderWithMe**, **The Kiss Of Death**, **SilentTears**, **Angelofadevil**, **bally2cute**, **DarkMind1**, **dEaN's LoVeR**, **ta1nt3d1uv**, **puplover77**, **Aogail**, **Michelle**, **Ellie**, **shadowhisper**, **littlemessalina**, **JPFAN**, **Winchester494**, **M.Kena**, **cruzing4jensen**, **Siara07**, **jrallfan**, **Saynt Jimmy**, **DrewFullerFanLife**, **Cutiepie2191**, **Mealoha**, **Steam Rolled Harry Potter**, **Eshlyn Kar**, **rebelling teenX5-494**, **sams1ra**, **Lauren**, **woodsbaile**, **Cupido**, **lol**, **liliank**, **gaelicspirit**, **Cryingwind**, **Liliwen**, **polka.dot.pineapple**, **hotforjensen101**, **Freyja529**, **winchesterangst**, **samantha-dean**, **liliankkkkk**, **North Carolina Gurl**, **reddgemini**, and **simplyjazzie09**. Hope I didn't miss anyone…I **loved** your reviews, **thank you** for reviewing throughout the 3 chapters.

-

-

-

**Chapter 4: Phantom Traveler**

**Sam**: Look, I appreciate your concern—

**Dean**: Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp. (**Sam** shrugs) Seriously, are you still havin' nightmares about Jess?

**Sam**: Yeah. (He sits down on the bed across from **Dean** and hands him a cup of coffee.) But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job—man, it gets to you.

**Dean**: Well, you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that. (Drinks coffee, but it spilled on his bare legs.) Damn, the coffee is friggen' hot. (He rubs his leg and groans)

**Jared**: (laughs with the cast)

-

-

-

**Sam**: So, what? All this—it never keeps you up at night? (**Dean** shakes his head.) Never? You're never afraid?

**Dean**: No, not really. (**Sam** reaches under **Dean**'s pillow and pulls out a knife, but the knife slips and hits his feet)

**Jared**: (Jumps in pain) Ow! shit.

**Jensen**: (Stifles a laugh) You ok? _You_ should be ok, I got friggin' burned here.

The cast laughs.

"CUT!"

-

-

-

**Sam**: How long were you married? (She smiles.)

**Mrs. Phelps**: Thirteen years.

**Sam**: In all that time, did you ever notice anything….strange about him—anything out of the ordinary?

**Mrs. Phelps**: (After a pause) Well….uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean. (**Dean** and **Sam** exchange a glance and burst laughing.)

"CUT!"

-

-

-

**Someone**: Do you have fun doing **Jared** and **Jensen**'s hair?

**Hair stylist**: (Laughs) Yeah, their adorable. They nag a lot like little girls though; liking this, not wanting this.

**Make-up stylist**: And by the way, they take _more _time preparing more than average woman.

**Hair stylist**: (Nods) Oh yeah, I never seen anyone like these guys taking so long preparing their hair and make up.

They laugh

-

-

-

**Security Guard**: Two of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago. (The Homeland Security men exchange a look. A moment later, several security guards are rushing down the hallway towards the warehouse. However, when they enter, **Dean** and **Sam** are no longer there.)

Outside the warehouse, **Dean** and **Sam** are walking calmly. Suddenly, they hear an alarm blaring, and they begin running. **Dean** takes off his suit jacket and throws it over the fence. **Sam** hops over the fence, but **Dean**'s leg gets stuck.)

"CUT"

**Jared**: (laughs hard, he looks at the cast) Did you see that? T_hat_ was priceless! (He laughs uncontrollably, clutching his stomach)

**Jensen**: (Pissed-and still stuck) You jerk! While you're laughing your ass off, come and help me out

The cast laugh.

-

-

-

**Sam**: We're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon, and exorcise it. Look, I'll get the tickets. You just go and get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes. (**Dean** doesn't move.) Are you okay?

**Dean**: (Hesitantly) No, not really. (**A/N**: Did you see his face? he looks **so** adorably cute)

**Sam**: What? What's wrong?

**Dean**: Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh….(He sighs.)

**Sam**: Flying?

**Dean**: It's never really been an issue until now.

**Sam**: You're joking, right?

**Dean**: (Panicked) Do I look like I'm joking? Why-

**Jared**: (burst out laughing) Dude, just look at your face. (He continues laughs)

-

-

-

**Sam**: It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful.

**Dean**: More powerful?

**Sam**: Yeah.

**Dean**: How?

**Sam**: Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own.

**Dean**: Oh, and why is that a good thing?

**Sam**: Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all.

**Dean**: First thing's first—we've got to find it.

(A few moments later, **Dean** is walking up and down the aisles of the plane with the EMF meter in his hand. He walks by each passenger as they look at him curiously. Suddenly **Jensen **stumbles on a passenger's feet and he nearly falls)

The cast and crew with the rest of the passnegers laugh.

-

-

-

**A/N:** _Don't chew on me; I swear I've done my best. I hope it's worth the waiting. There are some things I wanted to say:_

_People who don't own SN DVD (like me!) and didn't get to watch the 'real' bloopers, you can watch it in youtube. Go to youtube[dotcom and then type 'Supernatural Bloopers' there is part 1 and part 2. I hope that helped._

_Errr…Please tell me what you think; is it boring, fun, funny, sweet, nice, lame, or stupid? Your review/comments matters!_


	5. Bloody Mary

**A/N:** _Haha (Guilty, scared look) I know, I know. You all want to grill me, isn't it? (Giggles nervously) Ahem ahem. Here's chapter 5 and thank you for your support and patience guys. I hope you enjoy it. Whatever is written there is just a JOKE, please don't take to your heart._

-

-

-

**Chap 5. Bloody Mary**

**Dean**: (Turns around and mumbles) I'm gonna hit him in his face, I swear.

(**Sam** hits **Dean** on the arm. He steps in front of **Dean** and opens his wallet and pulls out some twenty's. He lays a few of them down on the technician's desk.)

**Morgue technician:** Follow me.

**Dean**: (Grabs **Sam** before he can walk out, but it was too hard, so **Sam** falls. **Jensen** laughs) Dude, I didn't, mean to. (He laughs more)

**Jared**: (Annoyed) Yeah, right.

**Jensen**: Seriously, but do you realize, I seem to have more muscles than before. (He admires himself)

**Jared**: (Rolls his eyes and hits **Jensen's** arm) Asshole!

-

-

-

(Cut scene to the three of them at the dead body.)

**Sam**: Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding.

**Morgue technician:** (Pulls back the blanket over the corpse. Suddenly the corpse sits back and let out a loud, scary howl. **Jensen** and **Jared** scream and jump backwards into each other's arm)

The cast burst out laughing. **Jared** and **Jensen** stand still and look at each other; both shake their head in embarrassment.

-

-

-

**Dean**: Yeah well maybe everywhere it's just a story but here it's actually happening.

**Sam**: The place where the legend began? (**Dean** shrugs his shoulders.) But according to the legend, the person who says—(**Sam** looks at the medicine cabinet mirror, which **Dean** was inspecting, because it was now pointing towards **Sam**. **Sam** shuts it. But it hits **Jensen's** head. **Jensen** grimace) Oh shit, are you ok?

**Jensen**: (Narrows his eyes) Are you trying to get back at me?

**Jared**: No, no I swear… (He laughs)

**Jensen**: Whatever dude.

-

-

-

**Dean**: Say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty.

**Sam**: Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a…uh…a witch?

"CUT!"

**Jensen**: (Smiles) What was it again?

**Jared**: (Annoyed) How many times was it so far? 100th takes?

**Jensen** (Smacks **Jared's** head)

-

-

-

**Sam**: Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill.

**Dean**: Well that sounds annoying.

**Sam**: No it won't be so bad, as long as we… (He looks at the computers which all say "**Jared is a giant freak**" on all of them)

**Jensen** laughs and **Jared** smiles.

**Jared**: You're just jealous, 'coz I am taller than you.

**Jensen**: Whatever man, you're a freak. Never seen anyone as tall as you. Nah man, I am happy to be the way I am.

**Jared**: _Jensen is jealous. Jensen is jealous. Jensen is jealous_ (he starts to sing)

**Jensen**: (Annoyed) Shut up.

-

-

-

(Cut to **Sam's** dream again. The flames sucked up into **Jessica's** body, we hear "Why Sam?" and **Sam** wakes up.)

**Sam**: Why'd you let me fall asleep?

**Dean**: Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?

**Jared**: Someone named Jensen.

**Jensen**: How did I look?

**Jared**: You were wearing bright pink dress with a bow in your hair and with some make-up.

**Jensen**: Was I sexy?

They both laugh hysterically.

-

-

-

(Cut scene back to Sam. We see Mary in a different mirror now. Sam sees her there out of the corner of his eye and smashes the mirror with the crowbar. She is in a different one now, and he sees her and smashes that mirror too. He is now back facing her mirror.)

**Sam**: Come on. Come into this one.

(Sam looks oddly at his reflection, which has now taken a mind of its own like Jill's. Sam starts having trouble breathing and has a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He drops the crowbar and grabs his heart.)

"CUT!"

**Jensen**: (Comes into the room and sees Jared licking the blood (cranberry juice) of his face.) Dude, you're disgusting.

**Jared**: This actually tastes good. (Smiles at the camera, with blooded lips)

-

-

-

**Dean**: (Gently hits Sam) That's good advice. (They drive off) Hey Sam?

**Sam**: Yeah?

**Dean**: Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is.

**Sam**: Look…I love you. I can't live without you. I know we're brothers, but I don't give a shit. Let's get married.

**Jensen**: You're on baby!

The cast laugh hysterically. **Jensen** and **Jared** laugh too.

-

-

-

**A/N:** _Well it's not much and not that good, but at least it's something. I hope you liked it. Drop in some comments please. Bless. And this is the last chap I'm gonna write...I think my humour dried up..._


End file.
